WEDDING DAY
by lizzysarai
Summary: Will Sokka let his baby sister go on her wedding day to Aang? Who will be more nervous he or Katara? A future Fic after the war, and Aang and Katara are going to get married. AangKatara ONESHOT. Please R


-1**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own this plot**

**AN: This is my second Fic, first one was for 'Life with Derek' and this popped into my mind while watching the first episode again. Please R&R, and hope you liked it♥**

**ENJOY**

♥♥♥♥♥

THE WEDDING

"This is finally the day," Sokka said softly as he checked his tie on the mirror. He patted down his hair that was getting to long for comfort, and checked his teeth. It would be a shame to have something stuck in them, especially being the great warrior he was. But it wasn't something in his teeth he was worried about, there were other things that made him feel uneasy. To put it in plain words it was the wedding day. That of his sisters, his adorable baby sisters.

Sighting he dropped his shoulders and turned away from the mirror. Yup today was that day when Katara finally walked down the isle, wearing a white and blue dress while holding a bouquet of flowers. He could already picture her and him walking, then he would have to let go of her hand, and place it over his best friends. Then he would back up and watch as they happily looked at each other, exchanging their vows.

"yeah..." he said with slight disappointment. To tell the truth he didn't feel all that ready to give his baby sister up to another guy. Even if the other guy was Aang, it still seemed so hard. Katara was his only blood relative he had left, other than Gran-gran. And he had swore both his parents that he'd look over her. Now he felt he was handing that responsibility to some other guy!

There was a soft nock on the door that startled him out of his thoughts. "y-yeah?" he asked. The door opened and in popped Toph. "hey Sokka," she said walking over to him. "what up Toph?" Sokka asked still amazed at how the blind girl could get around. "Came to hurry you," she answered reaching out to grab him. He held out his hand and she took it, then pulled him towards the door. "Katara's nervous," Toph said hurrying him out of the room and down the hall.

"wait Toph don't push me," Sokka cried as Toph shoved him against a door. "damn," he cussed rubbing his nose and face. "oh sorry," Toph said shortly before smiling and running off towards the grand hall. Sokka looked after her, realizing she wasn't a child anymore, and neither was his sister.

Hesitantly he knocked at the door and waited till Katara's voice came fluttering through it. "come in," she said. Gradually he stepped into the room, to find his sister looking towards him, tears welding at the corner of her eyes. "SOKKA!" she cried rushing over to him. She kicked the chair from beneath her and ran over to him, throwing herself at him without warning. He caught her in an deep embrace while steadying himself before she toppled him over. "hey there what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her away and lifted her chin to see him.

Her bottom lip quivered as a tear or two made their way down her face. Sokka smiled pulling a handkerchief and tapping them away. "shouldn't this be a happy day for you or something?" he asked hoping she would cheer up. Katara looked down nodding. "I'm just so nervous, and, and..." She stopped and Sokka wrapped his arms tightly around her. "you'll be fine," he said softly to her ear. "I know it,"

Her head came up so fast that it almost hit him. "your right!" she said sounding more confident. Sokka couldn't help but laugh. He doubled over trying to catch his breath. "Don't laugh!" Katara yelled angrily. "JERK!"

She turned her back to him, and he forced the laughter down. "your so cute!" he said patting her on the back. She turned to him raising her eyebrow in question. "your a great water bending master, but yet here you are a total emotional wreck on your weeding day!" the laughter escaped and took a deep breath before doubling over.

Katara felt her face blush. "AM NOT!" she said punching him ligthly on the shoulder. But before long she was laughing too.

After what felt forever their laughter died down. "Sokka," Katara said her voice low and soft. Sokka turned to her as she cleaned away her tears using water bending. "yeah?" Sokka asked as softly as her. Katara opened her mouth to say something when the door burst open and in popped Toph and Suki. "what are you still doing here?" Suki asked putting her hands on her hips, and piercing her lips. "the music is starting," Toph said going over to Katara.

"hurry, hurry," Suki said as she moved and helped Toph push them out the door. They both stumbled out and were quickly straightened and continued to be shoved. Sokka cleared his throat fixing his tie. "well this is it," Katara said her voice slightly shaking. She glided her hand around Sokka's cured arm and grabbed onto his suit. "you'll do fine," Sokka reassured squeezing her hand slightly and smiling warmly at her. She nodded relieving her grip slightly and sighting.

Slowly Sokka lead her down the hall and into the entrance of the great hall. The music started as they both walked down the isle smiling. Sokka kept his hand over hers while smiling and nodding at their guest from all the four nations.

Finally he saw the end where Aang was nervously waiting shifting from one foot to the other. His already big smile widen as he saw them approach and for the first time in his life stood still. "your beautiful sis," Sokka whispered as they reached to where Aang waited. He saw his sisters cheeks flare red as they stopped. "I wouldn't have had you be off with a better man," he said to both and Aang beamed brightly at him. "Thank you Sokka," Aang replied stilly blushing and unsure of what else to say.

Sokka nodded in taking in his sincere gratitude. Then he lifted his sisters hand out of his arm and handed it over to Aang. "Sokka," Katara called before he left. "I love you big brother," she said pulling him to her and giving him a slight peck on the cheek. "thank you, for everything..."

Then she let him go, and Sokka backed off to Aangs' side. "your welcome..." he whispered under his breath smiling over to his sister and her husband, his best friend.


End file.
